


Turning the Tables (Fem!Reader Version)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hi! Could you write a fic with a sub/Dom theme where Lucifer is the sub and the female reader is the dom. Maybe that’s something new for them and Luci is skeptical at first, but let’s her try it anyway. Maybe they also try pegging for the first time? Thank you! AND I know you said you’re not taking requests except for sequels, but would you consider writing a Fem version of turning the tables? It’s not exactly a sequel, but I thought I’d ask. Thanks anyway even if you don’t do this.





	Turning the Tables (Fem!Reader Version)

Warnings: Language, smut, dom/sub, dom!Reader, sub!Lucifer, bondage, cock and ball torture, pegging

Fic:  
“You seriously want to try this?” Lucifer asks, eyebrow raised.

“Please?” you ask, playing with the ropes you held in your hands. You were his sub, and a good one at that, but you’d always liked the idea of turning the tables.

“Well, you’re always so good for me,” Lucifer reasons, “I suppose I can try being your sub for one night.”

“Sure you can handle it?” you ask him teasingly.

“Sweetheart, I can handle anything you’ve got to throw at me,” Lucifer answers, making you smile.

“Well, just in case, you know the safe word right?” you ask him.

“Of course I know the safe word,” Lucifer sighs, “Heaven.” You nod, satisfied with his answer.

“Good, now take off your clothes,” you demand, “Slowly. Don’t use your grace, in fact, don’t use your grace for the rest of the night, understood?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Lucifer says with a smirk. You move to sit at the edge of the bed, relaxing as Lucifer undresses for you. He does a strip tease for you, rolling his shoulders as he shrugs his shirt from them. His shoes come off next, followed by his jeans. You wet your lips as you watch the way his muscles ripple beneath his skin.

“You enjoying the view?” he asks as he eases down his boxers. He’s already half hard.

“Did I give you permission to talk?” you ask him, not answering his question, “Get on the bed.” Standing from the bed, you make way for Lucifer as he walks over and lies down.

The first thing you do is reach for his cock. You try to give him as little friction as possible as you wrap a piece of cord around his length. Starting near his tip, you wrap the cord down his length in a crisscross pattern, making sure that it’s just tight enough to squeeze his cock as he stiffens. You wrap the remainder of the cord around his scrotum before tying it off.

“Kinky,” Lucifer says with a grin. He looked much too comfortable for your taste.

“What did I tell you about talking out of turn?” you ask him. Grabbing his balls, you squeeze them tightly, making Lucifer gasp and squirm. Once you think he’s thoroughly chastised, you move on to other matters.

You grab his wrist and use the rope to restrain him to the headboard. Kneeling on the bed, you straddle his torso and grab is other wrist, treating it the same as the first. You lean down, leaving kisses across his shoulder as you tie him up, your teeth leaving love marks against his skin. “Is that too tight?” you ask him.

“Too loose if you ask me,” Lucifer teases as he tests the restraints. You narrow your eyes at him and move away from his body. Looking over him, you notice the way his cock had hardened, his length resting against his abdomen as precum leaks from his tip. You’d barely done anything, but the idea of being dominated was clearly turning him on.

With a smirk, you bring your hand down against his cock, spanking it hard enough to make his legs shudder. “What the Hell was that for?” Lucifer hisses.

“Too much?” you ask him. Lucifer pauses for a moment, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as he thinks it over.

“No, do it again,” he says, his tone a little too demanding for your taste. He spreads his legs a little wider in invitation.

“I hate to have to remind you, but I’m the one in charge,” you say. The way he has his legs spread gives you an idea though. Heading over to the box of toys you had pulled out, you grab two more pieces of rope, a bottle of lube, and the strap on you’d bought the other day for just this occasion.

Lucifer watches you as you make your way back to the bed. Taking hold of his ankle, you tie him to the footboard, treating his other ankle in the same manner so that you’ve got him spread eagle across the bed.

“Is this all you want me to do?” Lucifer asks, “Just lay here while you fuck me?” You could hear the challenge in his tone. Bringing your hand down, you spank his cock again. Lucifer hisses as he squirms, the ropes preventing too much movement.

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for me to fuck you,” you assure him. You spank his cock one more time before undressing. Your panties are already soaked.

You take your time, making sure to give Lucifer a good view of your naked body. He tugs at the restraints and wets his lips in anticipation. His cock throbs, straining against the cord that binds it. You wiggle your hips as you pull on the strap on and fasten it in place.

“How badly do you want me?” you ask him as you move onto the bed and kneel between his legs. You’d be lying if you said your core wasn’t aching with need.

“I’m not going to beg,” Lucifer assures you.

“No?” you ask, eyebrow raised. You bring your hand down against him before taking his balls in your hand and squeezing.

“Ah, Y/N,” he groans, hips bucking up from the bed.

“Tell me what you want,” you demand. When he doesn’t answer, you spank him hard. He shouts, body shuddering.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Lucifer groans. Precum leaks from his tip and you can tell he wanted more, but you weren’t going to give it to him until he begged. You pull your hands away from him and begin touching yourself instead. Lucifer bites his bottom lip as he watches the way you play with your nipples and squeeze your breasts, raking your hands over your own body. “Damn it, Y/N, please,” Lucifer finally gives in.

“Please what?” you press him teasingly.

“You know what,” he practically snaps. You raise your eyebrow at him and take his balls in your hand again, squeezing harder than before.

“What did you just say to me?” you ask him.

“Ah, I - I’m sorry, ma'am,” Lucifer back tracks, “Please, I meant to say please. Please fuck me.” a grin spreads across your lips. You’d never heard him beg for anything; but this … it was music to your ears.

You continue to squeeze and Lucifer continues to beg. Finally, you release him and reach for the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto your fingers. You press them against his asshole, slicking him up before pushing two fingers inside him. Pumping your fingers in and out of him, you work him open, making him groan.

“Fuck,” he hisses as you add a third finger, stretching him wider. You spank his cock again as punishment for the curse word. Lucifer grunts, hips bucking from the bed and legs shaking. “Please, Y/N,” he begs, “Please, I need you to fuck me.” Sweat had beaded across his forehead, his chest heaving. His hands are wrapped around the restraints, desperately trying to hold onto something as his swollen cock strains against the cord wrapped around it.

“Damn, I love it when you beg,” you tell him, mimicking the words you’d heard him say so many times before, “How badly do you need me to let you cum?”

“You’re going to regret this,” Lucifer warns, his eyes flashing red.

“Ooh, I hope that’s a promise,” you respond, spanking his cock one last time before you pull your fingers from him. You take your time slicking up the dido before grabbing Lucifer’s hips. You angle him just so and line the dido up with his asshole, pushing into him slowly.

“Fucking Hell,” he groans as you fill and stretch him with the toy. You turn on the vibrator portion of the dido before you begin thrusting, giving your clit the attention it needs. “I need you to move,” Lucifer demands.

Not liking his tone, you spank him. Lucifer’s body shudders harder than before. He grunts before muttering a ‘please’ through gritted teeth. “Well, since you beg so nicely,” you tease him. Pulling back, you pull the toy almost all the way out of him before pushing back in.

You set a pace that has Lucifer’s cock bouncing with each thrust. He moans, and Hell, he even whimpers, making noises you’d never heard fall from his lips before. “Fuck, you take me so well,” you praise him as you pick up speed. You spank his cock and squeeze his balls every now and again to add to the sensations you’re giving him.

The vibrator against your clit combined with the image of Lucifer spread out beneath you has your stomach twisting. Your thrusts become erratic as you bring Lucifer closer and closer to his high and chase your own as well.

“I want you to cum for me,” you command, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer and neither would you.

Taking hold of his balls once again, you squeeze hard. “Yes,” Lucifer moans, “Y/N, fuck, yes!” His swollen cock pulses as he spills himself across his abdomen and chest, white stripes of cum painting his skin. He pulls at the restraints as his body shudders with each wave of pleasure coursing through him. Primal groans rumble in his throat as his eyes flash red, his head tipped back against the pillow.

“Fuck,” you whisper under your breath. The sight, sound, and feeling of him coming undone beneath you is enough to push you over the edge. “Lucifer!” you shout as the knot in your stomach snaps, the pressure built up there finally releasing. Your body shudders hard as your walls flutter, the vibrator prolonging your orgasm.

Once you’ve worked the two of you through your highs, you relax your grip on him. You pull the dido from him and lean down over him. Lucifer watches wide-eyed as you press the flat of your tongue to his abdomen and begin licking up the mess he’d made.

“Y/N, that was … Fuck … I didn’t realize being a sub could be that good,” Lucifer tells you.

“Well, being a dom is more fun than I thought,” you tell him. Removing the strap on, you toss it to the side before returning your attention to Lucifer.

You smile as you begin untying him, starting with his cock. With each wrap of cord you remove, you kiss his length soothingly. You move to his ankles next, kissing each one as you free them. Finally you free his wrists. Once the second one is free, you bring it to your lips and press a kiss there.

Lucifer cups your cheek and runs his thumb along your cheekbone. “Well, if you enjoyed this, we might have to try it again sometime,” Lucifer suggests.

“Yeah?” you ask him, glad that he’d enjoyed himself as much as you had.

“Absolutely,” he answers, as you lie down beside him and snuggle up against him, “But only after you’ve been thoroughly punished for what you’ve just done.” Lucifer looks down at you with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. You grin back at him, squirming in anticipation.


End file.
